9 Crimes
by Caty C
Summary: Lucifer's Fall from Grace, told from his perspective. Gives a little bit of background to him as a character on the show.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"You people misunderstand me. You call me 'Satan' and 'devil', but... Do you know my crime? I loved

God too much. I loved him more than anything. And then God created... you. The little hairless apes.

And then he asked all of us to bow down before you: to love you more than him. And I said; 'Father, I

can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed. Murderous.' And for that, God had Michael cast me into

Hell. Now tell me: does the punishment fit the crime?"- Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Lucifer's Point of View_

"What are you doing, brother?" I asked, walking up to Michael's side. I loved my older brother almost as much as I loved our father, and I followed him around Heaven like a lost puppy.

"I'm working, Lucifer. I can't talk right now," Michael said. It looked like he was practicing his sword fighting skills, but there was nobody there except him and I.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked.

"Father is putting me in charge of the host. I'm to command it," Michael said, thrusting his sword at some unknown enemy "Why don't you go and play with Raphael?"

"Raphael is boring. All he ever wants to do is play with plants and pick his nose," I said, watching Michael in amazement.

"This couldn't have anything to do with father giving us a new brother today, could it?" Michael said as he stabbed at something.

"No, I like being a big brother. I just have nothing to do," I kicked at the gravel around my feet. There wasn't much to do, especially with all the angels preparing for my new little brother's homecoming. Usually Michael would be spending time with me, but ever since father had put him in charge of the host, he had been spending all of his time practicing fighting with his sword and avoiding me. Michael was 18 now, I was 12, Raphael was just 4, and soon father would be giving us a new brother: Gabriel.

"Just get out of here, Lucifer. I'm really quite busy," Michael said, resuming his practice. My eyes began to fill with tears, and I could tell that Michael was regretting his words.

"Did I do something wrong, Michael? Why don't you like me anymore?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes and onto my sandals. Michael put down his sword and gave me a hug.

"You've done nothing wrong, dear little brother. I just want to be prepared in case…in case anything happens," Michael said, messing up my hair.

"Ok…" I said, pulling away from him, and walking away. Michael had been acting very strangely lately; ever since father had told him his future role as commander of the heavenly host, Michael had been ignoring me and avoiding me.

I decided that I would go and see what Raphael was going, even though I could already guess. I teleported myself to where Raphael was sitting, grinding some sort of plant into a powder.

"What are you doing, Raph?" I asked, looking at the powder he had just created. He wiped his snotty nose with his sleeve, mashed the plant even more, and then turned to me.

"I'm making a cool powder. Daddy says that I should try to make something that will be used to heal," he said, turning back to his powder.

"You think that grinding a plant will heal someone? Why don't you do something more useful with your time?"

"I'm only 4 years old, Lucifer. You can't expect me to be as smart as you."

"Well, when I was four, I was creating stars and studying the cosmos. I knew how to use a sword, knew how to fight."

"I'm not you, Lucifer, nor do I wish to be. We all know you're a smarty-pants and good at everything, you don't have to rub it in."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't doing something stupid like grinding a plant."

"Father said that someday I am going to be a great healer, and that I should try to create some new ways of healing. He says we will all have our own roles that were assigned to us before we were born."

"So what am I meant to do then, Raph? Sit around and pick my nose while Michael practices battle tactics and you play with your stupid plants? That sounds like a whole wad of bullcrap."

"Are you calling father a lier?"

"No, of course not. I would never do that. I just wish I knew what I was meant for…"

Just as I finished speaking, our father appeared before us. He was holding our new brother in his arms and cradling him as if he was made of glass; Michael soon appeared beside me.

"Behold Gabriel!" Father shouted, holding our new little brother up in the air. Michael, Raphael, and I all bowed down before our Father and our new brother. After that we all ran up to take a peek at Gabriel.

"Lucifer, I have an important job for you," Father said, holding out his hand for me. I took it willingly, craving attention from our much absent father.

"Anything, Father. Whatever you desire, so shall it be done."

"Lucifer, I want you to look out for Gabriel; teach him everything you know. I want him to grow up to be as smart as his older brother," Father smiled down at me and handed me Gabriel; I took him willingly as Michael had done to me when I was born.

"Of course father, I will do as you ask," I said. Father vanished after that, leaving me and my brothers alone.

"Will you be able to handle this, Lucifer?" asked Michael, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I don't know, I am sorry for asking," Michael said before disappearing.

"Don't know what that was all about…"Raphael said.

"I don't know either, but I am going to find out. Hold Gabriel for a minute, would you?" I said, passing Gabriel to Raphael and disappearing after Michael.

I reappeared in Father's great hall, then ran out around the corner so that I would be out of sight. Father and Michael were speaking close enough so that I could hear them, and from what I could hear, Michael was aggravated.

"What are you talking about, Father?" Michael shouted, anger filling his voice.

"You have to be responsible here, Michael. If it means the destruction of heaven or peace, what will you choose?"

"But Father, you cannot ask me to do this. I won't, it's not right!"

"You will be a good son and do as you are told when the time comes. I cannot risk everything I have built here because you decided to be a coward when it mattered most."

"Father, please…."

"Not another word of this, Michael. I do not care what he means to you, you will have to do it eventually. It is his destiny."

They started to get closer and closer to me, and before they rounded the corner and discovered me, I went back to Raphael.

"What happened?" he asked, handing me a sleeping Gabriel.

"Im not sure, really. They were talking, and Michael was upset. It had something to do with one of us, that I can be sure of. Father was calling Michael a coward!" I said.

"Well, we will find out eventually, won't we?" Raphael asked.

"I guess so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Lucifer's Perspective_

_**4 years later**_

"Come on, Gabe. Pick up your damn sword and fight like a man!" I screamed, throwing my sword in Gabriel's direction, but he was not there. Just then, I felt a sword point on the back of my neck; I slowly turned around and faced my little brother, hands in the air.

"I win!" shouted Gabriel. He dropped his sword and vanished, then reappeared behind me.

"Good Job, Gabe. You've learned well, and you are getting really good at vanishing and reappearing. But we have more to learn."

"Do we have to, Lucifer? It's been a long day."

"Do you want to learn or not?"

"I do, it's just really hard…" Gabriel said, crying. He had gotten multiple cuts on his face, arms, and legs. I didn't care that he was my brother, didn't care that he was only 4 years old, he needed to learn fast and well.

"Get up, Gabriel. I only have one more thing to teach you." I grabbed my little brother by the arms and pulled him up, wiping off the blood on his face with my robes. He smiled at me and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ok, so the last thing you need to learn is called reality warping. It means that you can make things appear out of thin air, reshaping things into something else, and create unreal dimensions and time loops. This is one of my favorite powers to use when I visit earth," I said, rolling up the sleeves on my robes.

I made a table full of food appear before us, and when Gabriel went to reach for a pear, I made it disappear again. I made a horse appear in front of Gabriel, and after he climbed on to it, I made it vanish; Gabriel fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"How'd you do that?" he asked, wiping some dirt off the back of his robes.

"The way to do it is to think of what you want to make or make happen, then concentrate really hard on it. If you do it right, whatever you want will appear. Go on, try it," I said, leaning against a column.

Gabriel rolled up his sleeves and shut his eyes; after a few minutes, an apple materialized in my hand. I took 1 bite out of it, then Gabriel made it vanish. Gabriel looked at me, seeking my approval, and I started to clap.

"Well done, little brother. Very well done in deed."

Just then, Michael appeared with Raphael at his side.

"Father has called us. All of heaven is to attend," Michael said, dressed in his robes and battle gear. Father had told him 4 years ago to be ready at a moment's notice for battle, though we were the only things other than the animals on earth that existed.

We all went to Father, and when we arrived in his great hall, every other angel in existence was there. We were seated at the front of the room beside our Father, waiting for him to tell us what was going on.

"My children, I have an important announcement. I have created something wonderful!" Father announced, pacing the floor in front of all the lesser angels.

The whole room gasped and waited in anticipation for Father to announce what he had created.

"I have created the first non-angelic, non-animal beings. They are to be called 'Humans', and they walk among the animals; they are not immortal. They are my greatest creation," Father continued.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath.

Everyone in the room began to clap, everyone except me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Lucifer's Perspective_

"What is he thinking?" I shouted, kicking a mouse near my feet. It squealed and screamed, then ran away. I felt a twinge of pain for the poor little creature; it was not his fault that my father was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked, appearing suddenly by my side.

"These new creations of his! What could he possibly be thinking? Did he really expect us to bow down to them?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know. I don't quite understand either, to be honest with you."

"How could he do this to us? Aren't we good enough?" I cried, slumping to the floor and putting my head in my hands.

"I am sure that father loves us, Lucifer. It's just that he needed something else to do once he finished creating us."

"HE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE! ANYTHING ELSE!"

Michael appeared by my side then and place his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and tried to stop crying; there was some about Michael's piercingly blue eyes that made me want to smile, yet avert my eyes.

"Lucifer, what is the matter?" he asked, wiping a tear from my face.

"It's these…these humans! How could he think they are his greatest creation? What about us?" I wiped my nose with my sleeve, continuing to stare at Michael.

"Lucifer, father always has a reason for doing things. Why don't you go and observe them for a little while and then see what you think?" he said. I looked at him and smiled; Michael had always been intensely smart.

"Alright, I will give them a shot. But if I don't like them…"

"If you don't like them, you can take it up with father," Michael said, helping me up.

He and Raphael vanished, leaving me alone in the hallway. I stood there for a little while longer, debating my decision to go and walk among these new _things_. I teleported down to Earth and began my observation of the new favourite.

My first impression upon my arrival on Earth was that these things were stupid; I mean, they were all living in huts and killing Animals with rocks. Couldn't they be sophisticated and build houses and great halls? Did they have to kill animals, which had never harmed them? Why did they not eat the fruit from the trees?

I walked around this little village for a long time, watching them and observing. My second impression was that these creatures needed the animals to survive and gave the fruit from the trees to the animals, as if it was an exchange for the lives of the animals. They were prehistoric in their workings and had no sophistication what so ever. I didn't think they were so bad at first, not until I was about to go back to heaven.

I rounded a corner in the village, expecting to see more of these sad little huts, but instead, I saw two of them fighting. One had their hands on the other's throat, and the one was beginning to go limp; after a few minutes, one of them was dead and the other walked away without remorse. I recoiled in disgust at its actions; how could any creature of my father do this? How could he expect us to bow down to them?

I went back to Heaven immediately to tell my brothers of what I had seen. I found Raphael walking down one of the many pathways in Heaven and stopped him immediately.

"I saw them, Raph. I saw father's new creations."

"And, Lucifer? What did you think?"

"They are horrid, Raph! They slaughter the animals and eat them; they kill each other without remorse. How could he expect us to love them? To bow down to them?"

"I have only ever seen them be kind before. I wonder what happened today."

"I don't know, but these things cannot be allowed to exist and poison the planet. Father will not let them."

"He already has, Lucifer. Why else would he have allowed them to exist this long if he did not love them despite their flaws?"

"Father is insane if he thinks these things are worthy of his love."

Raphael frowned at me and disappeared. I could tell that I had upset him, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was that father seemed to think that these monsters were better than us, and I needed to tell him that. I needed to get somebody to listen to me; but maybe if they didn't listen to me, they would listen to Michael.

I found him sitting underneath the Tree of Knowledge, reading a book of some sort; as I moved closer, I could see that it had something to do with battle and rivalry. I stopped and started to read over his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice me for a little while. It was only a few minutes before he realised that I was there.

"What's troubling you, Lucifer?" he asked, closing his book and standing up.

"I don't want to bother you, Michael."

"Lucifer, you know I hate it when you do that. Tell me the truth, what's bothering you?"

I kicked at the grass around my feet, acting bashful and shy even though I had always told Michael everything and anything.

"Well, it has something to do with the humans…" I said.

"Dear little brother, don't tell me you don't like them…"

"Brother, I saw them killing the animals! I saw one of them murder another and walk away, leaving the body in the street! How could I possibly care for them?"

"Do not begin to presume that you know them. They are not all that they appear to be."

"Tell me, Michael, what am I not understanding about them? What could I possibly have missed after spending an entire day there?"

"Lucifer, not all of them are savages. Spend a little more time down on the surface, I beg of you. Please, just observe them for a little longer before you call on father to discuss this."

"Why?"

"Because I am asking you to," Michael vanished, and I was once again left standing alone.

I decided to do as I was asked and went back down to the surface, but I decided this time to stay for a month and travel to different villages. After the first week, I began to see what Michael was talking about. Many of these people were kind to the animals; they gave them food and shelter from the elements. There were small versions of humans (from what I heard, they were called children) that ran around the streets and played with little wooden objects called toys. I smiled at their simplicity, watching them run around and laugh as if they didn't have a care in the world. Maybe Michael had been correct, and my first thought had been wrong.

When I moved on to the next village, I saw much of the same. There were a few of them that were savages, but many of them were kind and partially intelligent. I continued my travels and moved on to the next town shortly after arriving at my second stop. But as I began to travel further east, I noticed something different.

When I arrived to the 3rd town, something was different. There were no happy, smiling children. No animals, no shelters. There were only what I had heard were called men; they were hairy, atrociously dressed, and their hair was not combed or neat in any way. They stood there, talking about the hunt and how they were going to try and hunt down something. I waited a few more minutes, listening to their conversation before they got up and started to run. I followed them, walking in the shadows until they reached the door of one of their huts. One of them knocked, and when the door opened, a sickly old man stood before them. The younger men took out their hunting knives and stabbed the man, over and over again until he was dead. When the younger men had gone, I ran to the old man and cradled him in my arms; his eyes were wide open with shock. I cried for him and closed his eyes, and with a snap of my fingers, his hut was on fire; I gave him a burial fit for a king.

After the hut had burned to the ground, I went to the next town. But I continued to see more of them same. Innocent men were being murdered by their peers without remorse. I had to shield my eyes; children and what I had heard called women were being killed, and at one point a man forced himself on a woman in a way that made me want to kill him. But I could not let myself be seen by these monsters or else I would have to face the wrath of my father. I continued to travel east, but no matter where I went, these horrific things kept happening, and no matter how much I ran, I could never distance myself from them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Lucifer's Perspective_

I appeared in Father's great hall and fell to the ground, crying. Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel came running over to where I was lying, Gabriel tripping over his long robes all the way. Michael came and cradled me as if I were dieing. Gabriel made a cloth appear in his hand and was dabbing the sweat on my forehead, and Raphael was mixing some sort of tonic to calm me.

"It was horrible, so horrible…" I cried into Michael's sleeve.

"What was horrible, brother?" Gabriel asked.

"Humans! When I first arrived down there, they seemed wonderful. They all smiled and were happy, but as I moved east, I saw their dark side. I saw them rape, I saw them pillage, I saw them murder their own in cold blood! Why…why would they do that?" I cried even harder now.

"Brother, please, not all…" Michael said.

"YOU WERE WRONG, MICHAEL! THEY ARE EXACTLY AS I THOUGHT THEY WERE!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands. I cried out in pain; the pain of what I had seemed was consuming me. I tried to force it out of my mind, and I could tell that Michael was trying to do the same. Nothing was working, though, no matter how hard my brothers tried.

"Lucifer, please…" Michael had begun to sob.

"I cannot hold it in any longer. I cannot sit by and watch them kill each other, Michael. Father needs to know what has been done," I got up and disappeared, arriving in father's study. It was filled with books, devices of great power, and a desk that held every plan for everything my father had ever created; my father sat in his desk chair, reading.

"What troubles you, my son?" he asked, closing the book he was reading.

"Father, I come to you bearing most unpleasant news. Your humans…they…they…" I broke down into sobs once more, and father put his arm around me like he did when I was a child.

"What has happened, Lucifer?"

" I saw your precious new creations committing unspeakable acts. They killed each other, father. They raped their women and slaughtered their children. They cannot be allowed to get away with this, father. I demand justice for those who have fallen," I stood up straight, not afraid to speak my mind to my father.

"Lucifer, my dearest Morningstar, I cannot do what you ask. I love them," he said, taking my face in his hands.

"What?"

"Lucifer, I want you to love them more than you love me, or your brothers, or anything. Don't you understand why I can't do what you want?"

I looked at my father, feeling anger towards him that I had never felt before.

"Father, I can't. These humans…they're flawed, they're murderous. I cannot stand by and watch them do this to each other."

"And what will you do, Lucifer? Will you exterminate them, kill them all? Where will they go? Will you kill only the ones that do wrong and leave their families wondering what happened to them? Will you let those families go hungry? Don't be stupid, Lucifer. There is nothing you can do, or that I will let you do."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Lucifer Morningstar. If you so much as lay a finger on one of them, I will strike you down into the lake of fire," Father shouted before disappearing.

I screamed an angry scream, throwing a hard punch at the wall and shattering it, leaving books scattered on the floor and the angels on the other side of the wall wondering what was happening to their prince. I stormed out, leaving the mess I had created. I couldn't believe what my father had said, what he expected me to do. Did he mean to tell me that he preferred these hairless apes to us? Did he mean for me to sit and watch humans murder their own children?

I decided to go to the garden to blow off some steam and to have some alone time, but there were other angels there already. Nevertheless, I decided to walk among the flowers anyways.

"Hey Lucifer, what's going on? I've heard talk that you are…going rogue," said my friend Belial.

"I'm damn well thinking about it. What in hell is he thinking?" I screamed, punching over a tree.

"I don't know, but I agree with you on that matter. I've been down to the surface a few times and seen some things that would make you sick to your stomach," Belial said, calling the attention of a hundred or so other angels as he spoke.

"I cannot let my father get away with this. I cannot sit idle by while children are being torn apart by those monsters. I say we rise up, take action against the wrongs that are allowed to be committed on the surface. I say we rise up against our creator, against his silly rules. We need to do what is best for us and for the surface dwellers," I said, standing up on a nearby bench to make sure my voice was heard throughout the garden. I didn't care if any of my brothers heard me, except maybe Gabriel. I just wanted to know that there were others that felt the same.

All were silent for a moment, and for a second I thought that I would be killed for blasphemy. But then there arose such thunderous applause that I could have gone deaf. I heard many 'woo hoo's' and 'yeah's', and I was surprised to see that my brothers were not going to let me rebel alone.

"Rise, my brothers! Rise against the crimes committed on the surface! Rise against the rules that make us less than what we can be!" I shouted, drawing my sword from its sheath and raising it into the air like a beacon.

I began to walk towards the doors to the great hall followed by hundreds of rebellious angels, marching behind me towards destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Lucifer's Perspective_

We marched, swords at the ready. I couldn't believe what I was about to do; I was about to rebel against my father, against everything I knew. Michael would be so ashamed of me, but I couldn't be afraid of him; he was always on my father's side and would do whatever it took to be a good son and always followed his rules. I blasted open the doors with my powers and drew my sword, waiting for the first of many blows to come. My father rose from his throne and looked at me, confused. Michael immediately jumped from his seat, drawing his sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Father asked.

"The meaning? Do not pretend you are unintelligent, father. You know what this means," I said, anger filling my voice.

"Lucifer, what…?" Michael asked.

"Michael, I'm so sorry. I can't do it anymore," I cried, tears falling from the corner of my eyes. Michael had always been there for me, and now I was betraying him, or at least I felt like I was; I spoke to father directly again: "We cannot sit idly by while you let the monsters on the surface go out of control. We cannot stand here and let you watch them kill their own young or rape their own women; it goes against everything we believe in, everything we thought that you believed in."

Everyone in the room stopped dead; their prince was defying the rules, defying his father. Everyone knew me to be a good son, but today they saw a different side of me. Father stared at me in disbelief, his eyes beginning to water. For the first time in a long time, I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Michael, it's time," he said, turning away from me.

"What's he talking about, brother?" I asked, but after the words left my mouth, I knew what he meant. "HE KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME! HE KNEW I WOULD DO THIS, MICHAEL! DON'T YOU THINK IT'S A LITTLE BIT STRANGE THAT FATHER WAS PREPARING YOU FOR THIS? IF HE DIDN'T DESTINE THIS TO HAPPEN, IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! STAND UP TO HIM, BROTHER!"

"Lucifer, I can't…You know as well as I that I have to obey him. I cannot be a bad son as you are," Michael cried.

"Michael, you don't have to do this. Who says that standing up for what you believe in is being a bad son?" I asked.

"You clearly don't know me at all, Lucifer. I live for being a good son."

We stared at each other for a while, waiting for the one of the other of us to strike first. My people all stood behind me, waiting for my orders. My hands were shaking; I was shaking with anger, with fear. I knew that if I didn't have Michael on my side, there was no chance of winning.

Gabriel all of a sudden appeared by my side, Raphael by Michael's. Gabriel's chubby little right hand grasped mine, his chubby left hand pulling his sword from its sheath. Gabriel was crying and holding onto my hand so tightly that it was beginning to lose circulation. Father, Michael, and Raphael looked at us in disbelief, or at least the disbelief that Gabriel was standing by me instead of them.

"I always knew you were a daddy's boy, Raph," I joked, trying to ease some of the tension.

"I always knew you were an asshole, Lucifer," Raphael said, completely serious.

"Please, be reasonable Gabriel. Are you really going to stand by someone who defies our father?" Michael asked.

"Lucifer is my brother too, and he's been there for me more than Father ever has. He's taught me everything he knows and he cares about me, and that's more than I can say for you, Michael," Gabriel cried.

"Do you really want to be cast out? How long do you think you will survive in Hell? Do you really want to die, Gabriel?" Father cried.

"No, I don't want to die, but I can't watch you guys fight!" Gabriel cried. I admired his courage, but even I knew that he wouldn't survive the fiery lake. He was tough, he was brave, but he wasn't strong enough for that. I couldn't ask him to do that.

"Gabriel, it's ok. You don't have to choose because I'm going to choose for you. Go with them, Gabriel," I said, patting my dear little brother on the shoulder and giving him a slight push in Michael's direction. He looked back at me with sad eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. He ran back to me and gave me a hug, his tears soaking my robes.

"I love you, Lucifer," he said before running into father's arms and giving him a hug. "I love you both, but I'm not going to be involved in this. I won't fight with either of you," and with that, my sweet little brother disappeared. I closed my eyes to try and keep more tears from falling, but I couldn't.

"Is he ok, brother?" I asked, looking at Michael.

"He's somewhere on the surface now. He'll be alright," Michael said silently.

"Michael…"Father said.

"I know, Father," Michael said, drawing his sword. "I'm so sorry about this, Lucifer. But it has to happen."

Michael and I began circling each other, swords at the ready. My warriors and those of the heavenly host drew their swords, awaiting the first blow. It seemed like hours before either of us made a move. We swung our swords into the air at the exact same time and as they struck each other, our respective armies ran at each other.

Swords clashed, shields flew through the air. Blood sprayed all over the beautiful white carpeting, and the first time Michael and I drew blood from each other, Father disappeared from the room. We moved outside after that, continuing the battle where we wouldn't be destroying the second most beautiful place in Heaven.

"Give it up, Lucifer. You know you will never succeed, not against me," Michael cried, swinging his sword and slashing my shoulder open. I screamed in pain, clasping my shoulder and trying to stop the bleeding somehow. At first I thought I saw a glimpse of concern on Michael's face, but I was mistaken, for he swung his sword in my direction again; I barely dodged it. We continued to battle, moving all over the field. I stepped over the bodies of my comrades and my enemies; there were still so many fighting around us. We fought our way to the edge of Heaven, my shoulder bleeding so much that I was beginning to feel dizzy.

I began to fall over the edge, but Michael grabbed my robes and held me up.

"It doesn't have to end this way. I don't have to do this, Lucifer," Michael said.

"I won't bow down to them! I won't stand by while father watches them kill each other!" I cried.

"Then I'm sorry, Lucifer. I really am. But I won't let you destroy Heaven for this," Michael sobbed. I had never seen my older brother cry this much before. There had been a few incidents before where Michael had cried, but never like this. I felt myself begin to slip further over the edge.

"I love you, Michael. I'm sorry," I cried, preparing for my fall. And with that, I was thrown over the edge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_Lucifer's Perspective_

My skin was burning. The smell of it was what really woke me up; I tried to get away from the fire, but it was everywhere. It was all consuming. I sat up and looked around, trying to take in my surroundings. I knew I was in Hell, but where in Hell, I did not know. All of my comrades, living and dead, were around me, chained to what appeared to be a burning lake. Could this be the fiery lake from the stories father told my brothers and I when we were children? The one where only the worst of the worst souls were sent?

I stopped mid thought to consider the fact that my own father had chained me to the lake of fire. I would have been crying had it not been for the pain and the fact that I wanted to stay strong for my comrades. I could hear their tormented screams, I could feel their pain. I looked around and watched as their wings were burned off their backs; I could do nothing.

I pulled with all of my strength at the chains binding me to the lake, and after what seemed like hours of trying, I broke my bonds and launched myself into the air. Great black wings sprung from my back, allowing me to soar high above the lake. I felt the eyes of every single one of my friends on me as I rose higher and higher in the air.

"My brothers! Do not let this fire consume you; if you do, it means they win! It means that they have power over us and that we do not control our own fates! Rise, brothers! Rise to freedom!" White hot energy radiated from me, and once the brightness had receded, I opened my eyes to see my comrades rising into the air.

"Now is the time for action. We may have been cast out, but we were not cast away. We are not powerless against the host," I said.

"How are we to overpower Michael, my lord?" asked one of the lesser angels.

"We don't. Michael is too powerful for any of us, even Lucifer, to defeat. I say we stay down here where it is safe," said one of the few cherubs who had fallen with me.

"Brother, why are you so negative? We have the greatest angel in all of creation with us! I say we kick Michael's ass while he's weakened from the battle!" Belial said. I considered the points they all made; Belial was right, Michael would be weak from the battle, but I did not want to strike down my own brother. I could not betray him as he had betrayed me.

"We will not take action against Michael," I said.

"WHAT?" shouted the cherub.

"DID WE FALL FOR NOTHING?" asked another cherub.

"We did not fall for nothing. Believe me when I say that. But we are not going to raise arms against my brother. I cannot do it," I said.

"You are weak! A coward!" shouted someone from across the lake. As soon as he had spoken, Belial flew across the lake and thrust them into the water, burning them for their insolence.

"If we have access to the surface, I say we live there. Maybe we can correct some of the wrong that my father has allowed there. We can live amongst the humans and right their wrongs," I proposed, knowing full well what kind of reaction I would get.

"Are you insane, Lucifer? Live among those _things_?" Belial asked.

"If we live among them, we are still connected to heaven. We will still be protected by my father's grace," I said. "I did not choose to leave Heaven. I didn't choose to care for these stupid creatures."

"Then let's go," Belial said. And with that I shot further into the air, signalling for all of my comrades to follow me as I made our way to the surface.

It was bright, a nice change from the darkness of Hell. I could smell flowers; I could hear the laughter of children in the distance. I turned to my comrades and signalled them to close their wings and hide them; I did the same with my wings. We all changed our clothing to look more like the clothing of the people here so that we would fit in, then we started to walk.

Within a minute or two, we reached a small village that sat on the bank of a stream. Children were playing ball near the water's edge, people were setting up stands from which to sell goods, and men were harvesting crops in a slightly distant field. It was a simple town, not at all what I was used to, but I admired it; I knew I could someday call it home.

"Excuse me, but who would I speak to if my friends and I wanted to live here?" I approached a beautiful blond woman carrying a basket of fruit.

"You wouldn't. You can build your houses anywhere where there isn't already a house. If you want to farm, you can set up near where those men are farming," she said, smiling at me.

"Thank you so very much. And, what is your name?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"Lilith. Yours?" she asked.

"Lucifer."

I sent out my people to set up houses wherever they wanted; I set up a rather large house close to the center of the village. After many hours my house was complete, drawing the eyes of everyone who was already on the street.

"You must have a lot of money," one man said to me.

"If he didn't, do you think he would have been able to build a house that big, Joshua?" said another man to the first man who spoke.

"How did you come to have so much money?" asked Joshua.

"My father left it to me," I said. I didn't want them to know that I was angelic, that I would be able to create whatever I wanted out of thin air and have everyone think I built it. "Could you please direct me towards Lilith's stall?"

"Ahh…sure," said Joshua, pointing towards the river. I nodded my head in thanks and went on my way.

I didn't truly understand myself why I wanted to see this woman again. Maybe it was because she was beautiful, I don't know. All I knew was that she had caught my attention.

"Excuse me, Lilith?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"Lucifer, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me," I said bashfully.

"What can I get for you? I have fruits and vegetables…" she said, showing me all the things on her stand.

"With your permission, I would like to accompany you home," I said.

"Well, I guess you can," she said, "I am leaving soon, actually. I got here a little later than usual and haven't been able to sell much today. Besides, it is almost dinner and I have to prepare it."

I waited for a little while until Lilith started to pack up her stall and then walked her home, offering to carry her basket containing the fruits and vegetables that she did not sell. Her house was near the farm land; she had a little garden to the side of her house where she grew her produce.

"This is my house," Lilith said, taking her basket from me, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I would be honoured to do so," I bowed politely and followed her into the house.

It was a small house; there was a bed in the corner, a little table and some chairs, and a fire pit over which she cooked some food.

"Why did you want to walk me back, Lucifer?" she asked as she gave me a plate with some meat and vegetables on it.

"To be honest with you, Lilith, I don't truly know myself. I am quite entranced by you."

"Really? Nobody has ever said that before."

"They should more often."

We ate in silence, occasionally glancing at one another.

"Lilith?"

"Yes?"

"Could I have permission to say something?"

"You can speak whenever you want to, Lucifer."

"I have to confess something to you."

"Anything."

"I find you very beautiful, and I would like your permission to do something."

"Anything."

I leaned towards her and kissed her, ever so gently; if I had kissed her with the full force that I was capable of, it would shatter her skull.

"Lucifer, I…"

"If you don't want to see me again, I will completely understand."

"I want to see you again."

I got up from the table and walked to her door.

"Thank you for the supper, it was delicious," I said. She came to me and kissed me one more time before I left.

Over the next few weeks, Lilith and I saw each other more often. I helped her with her stall, repaired her house, and showed her how to grow more produce in the little space that she had. I taught her how to produce the best tasting produce in town, all the while sneaking a kiss or two from her. The whole town knew that I was courting her; we didn't try to hide it for a second. I had very little contact with the other fallen angels because I had been spending so much time with Lilith; I was, however, visited by Belial almost every day and it was he who brought me news of the other fallen ones.

"Lilith, I am not going to be able to join you for dinner tonight," I said one day after we had sold all the produce she had at her stand.

"Why?" she asked.

"I am meeting with some of the others who were with me when we came to this town. There is something of the utmost importance that we have to discuss."

"Promise me that you will come later on, then."

"I promise," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Belial was waiting for me at the edge of town.

"Ready, sir?" he asked.

"I'm ready, but can you please tell me what is going on?" I demanded. Belial remained silent.

We walked towards the farmlands where most of the fallen had settled and went into a steeple that belonged to 3 cherubs who were pretending to be brothers.

"We have disturbing news, my lord," one of them said.

"Well, tell me," I said.

"Well, um, let me try to remember…" said the second of the cherubs who owned the steeple.

"Damn you, cherub. SPEAK!" I shouted. The room went silent, and as I looked around, I noticed that 3 of my best warriors were missing. "Where are Abbadon, Azrael, and Azazel?"

"They couldn't make it," Belial said solemnly. I looked at him, confused. If they were told that I was going to be there, they should have made it a priority to show up.

"If nobody tells me where they are, I will begin to sever your heads one by one. Now tell me, WHERE ARE THEY?" I was beginning to get angry. They had never dared to act this way towards me before; why now?

"Maybe you should leave, my lord," said the third cherub who owned the steeple. Everyone's heads were down as if they were ashamed. I knew then what they had done, what they were planning to do, and I shot through the roof of a steeple like I had shot myself from the lake of fire. I flew over the town, searching for Azazel, Abbadon, and Azrael, but I also searched for Lilith. All of a sudden I heard a scream that I knew to be Lilith's and I shot towards the ground. Azazel was standing watch as Azrael and Abbadon slowly killed Lilith. I ran at them, my black wings fully expanded, and burned their bodies to a crisp with the touch of my hand. Azazel cowered in the corner; he saw the fury in my eyes.

"P-p-p-please, my lord. I didn't want to do this. I didn't have a choice. It was either her or me; they wanted to burn me with holy fire!" he screamed, terrified that I would burn him too.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I shouted, sending him back to Hell with a blast of white hot energy. When he was gone, I went to Lilith, curling my wings around us like a protective cocoon.

"Oh, my darling, what have they done to you?" I cried, smoothing her hair and wiping the tears from her forehead.

"Lu…Luci….Lucifer?" she asked, unable to speak for the blood in her mouth.

"It's ok, my darling, I'm here," I cried.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Lilith cried; within a matter of seconds, Lilith was dead.

I screamed a scream more terrible than anyone had ever heard before and shot towards the sky, carrying Lilith's body in my arms. I went back to the steeple and landed right where I had been before.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" I shouted.

"My Lord, you were becoming weak. We were frightened that we might not be able to get back into Heaven if you were weak…" said the first cherub who had spoken last time.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" I shouted again. They all looked towards Belial. I handed the body to Azazel and ran at Belial; I stabbed my hand through his chest and ripped out his heart, crushing and burning it immediately.

"You will all return to Hell IMMEDIATELY!" I shouted, taking Lilith's body from Azazel and disappearing into Hell.

I sat with Lilith's body in one of the caves near the lake of fire, crying and wiping the blood from her face; her eyes no longer held the spark that I had loved.

"My…My lord?" asked Azazel, cowering at the entrance to the cave.

"WHAT?" I half shouted, half cried.

"There is a way to return Lilith to you, my lord."

"Speak then!"

"Well, your father always spoke of something called demonizing, and if you torture Lilith's soul enough, she could become a demon. It's never been done before, obviously, but it's worth a try."

"I cannot do it. Lilith had the purest soul, the kindest soul. I will do not it."

"Would you rather have one of us do it?"

"NO! NOBODY IS TO TOUCH HER EXCEPT ME!"

"I'll just, uh, leave you to your thoughts then, sir." Azazel disappeared, leaving me alone with Lilith's body.

I had to do it. I had to turn Lilith into a demon; I could not live for an eternity if she was not there. I cried, apologizing to her nearly empty shell over and over again before I reached my hand into her chest and pulled out her soul; I placed it one the cave's floor next to me, and soon after, it took Lilith's form.

"Lucifer?" she asked, "I thought I was dead."

"You are, my love, you are."

"But then how are you seeing me?"

"I'm an angel, Lilith."

"Does that mean that I am in Heaven?"

"No, my darling. You aren't."

Lilith looked to me for an answer, but I could not tell her where we were. It would shatter her completely.

"Lilith, I want you to know that I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Lucifer."

"Then you'll know that I am sorry." I started to torture her soul; I boiled it, sliced it, burned it; I cut it up so badly that at one point I thought I would never succeed. But after many years of torture, Lilith had become a demon.

Her new form stood before me, blackened by the flames of Hell. I looked at it, amazed at how little it looked like my Lilith.

"Lilith, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes, father."

"Why do you call me this?"

"You created me as I am, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then you are my father." She did not remember her life on the surface; she no longer knew me as we had been. I felt tears begin to form at the corner of my eyes, but wiped them away before Lilith noticed.

"Go then, my child." Lilith left me immediately after I finished speaking. I left the cave for the first time in years to see that all of my former comrades were waiting at the mouth of the cave for me.

"All of you have betrayed me."

"Yes, my lord," every single being said.

"And as a result, I must punish you," I used all the power that I had to torture each and every one of them until they had been turned into Demons as well. Every one of my former comrades were now my servants, my children.

I stood before them, gazing out at them, and felt disgusted. They were all worthless little maggots, and I had wanted to burn them all. But I could not, because spending eternity alone is worse than spending it with those you hate.

All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted into the air and shot towards to surface, followed by all of my demons. When we arrived on the ground and I had found my bearings, I turned to see that my worst dreams had come true.

"Michael."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_Lucifer's Perspective_

"Good to see you too, brother," Michael smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, going to hug my brother, but Michael just pushed me away.

"I'm here for you, Lucifer. To administer your punishment," Michael said.

"For what crime? What crime does father think I have committed now?" I questioned.

"Torturing a human soul. You've made it very clear to father that you have no respect for him or his creations, and for that you must be punished."

"Do you know why I did it, or are you just going to kill me anyways and be a good son? DID FATHER EVEN EXPLAIN IT TO YOU?" I shouted.

"He doesn't have to. I am a good son."

"I did it because I knew it was the only way that I could be with her forever, though not in the way that I had hoped. Did father tell you that, brother? Did he tell you that I did it for love?"

"Shut up, Lucifer. You only ever think about yourself."

"What has happened to you, Michael? You used to be my brother!"

"And you were mine before you betrayed our father." Michael took out his sword and stabbed it into the ground, creating a great black hole that seemed to be endless.

"What…What's that for?" I asked, terrified.

"Father isn't going to allow you to roam the earth freely and torture human souls, Lucifer. Surely you knew that," Michael said, taking his sword and pointing it in my direction.

"I won't go quietly, Michael. Sure you knew that." I shot into the air, but I wasn't quick enough. Michael threw his sword with all of his might and it pierced my wing. I screamed in pain, but it was all for nothing. I couldn't fly, I couldn't move, so I fell. I fell into the darkness, into a cage. And once the hole closed, I was trapped. I couldn't get out.

My wings curled around me like a blanket as I cried for what I had lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

"Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil... So why? And why make us fight? . You called me a freak, a monster, All because I was different, because I had a mind of my own."-Lucifer


End file.
